


A Good Start

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-26
Updated: 2005-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For bibliotech.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Good Start

**Author's Note:**

> For bibliotech.

Ali clutched the neck of the wine bottle and rang the doorbell, listening for footsteps from inside. She could hear a radio playing somewhere near, drowned out momentarily as a car went past.

A door opened behind the front door, and then it swung wide. "Hi! You're right on time." Billy smiled warmly and stepped aside to let her in, leading her through the hall to his flat's open front door.

"I know, I tried to be fashionably late, but the traffic was against me." She smiled, and he laughed, accepting the wine and holding his hands up to take her coat. Garments and bottle dealt with, she kissed his cheek. "Dinner smells lovely."

"Thanks. Have a seat, I'll pour you some of the wine. Food'll be another ten minutes."

"Can I help?" She tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. His eyes crinkled a little at the edges.

"No, you just relax. Put some music on, if you like." He pointed to two shelves surrounding a stereo, CDs in lines, and she looked through them until he returned with the drinks. She sipped from her glass, and put her arm around his waist.

"It's good to see you again," she said. He smiled, pulled her a little closer, and kissed her. Soft, and a little slow, just touch.

"Good to see you again, too," he echoed, breathy.


End file.
